


Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Taliesin helps Sam dress up for one of his ads. Sam owes him one.





	Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written in part for a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks prompter!

“So D&D Beyond is releasing new content, and I think the best way for me to advertise it is to go full Goth,” Sam says to Taliesin over FaceTime on Wednesday night.

“Of course you do,” Taliesin says. 

Sam makes an “isn’t it obvious?” shrug. “Anyways…” he says, looking hopefully at Taliesin.

“Everyone always comes to me when it’s time for fashion,” Taliesin says insouciantly. “I’m just surprised that it’s taken you this long.”

“Nothing that Foster’s worn,” Sam says as Taliesin puts the phone down and starts flipping through his closet. “I don’t want his stink on me.”

Taliesin rolls his eyes affectionately. “Very well. Actually, you know what? I’ll pick things out for you. You just agree to put on whatever I bring you tomorrow.”

“I’ve already got Liam’s old Vax wig,” Sam says. “But sure, anything else that doesn’t violate Twitch standards.”

“I’d clarify ‘anything else’ but I’ve already seen what you can pick out on your own,” Taliesin says. 

“Just...really gothy!” Sam says enthusiastically. “You know?”

“I will dress you exactly like what you think a goth should look like,” Taliesin says. “Although I’m tempted to make you promise that you’ve never met me and you picked the outfit out entirely on your own.”

“I can totally do that,” Sam says. “Actually, ‘clueless about Goths Sam’ would be a good schtick…” and he trails off, seemingly rehearsing a bit in his head. 

“Go finish not reading the actual ad copy and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taliesin says, and then they hang up.

** 

“I don’t even know where some of this stuff goes?!” Sam says after he starts taking clothes out of the bag Taliesin’s presented him with.

“I’d hope you could figure out the pants and shirt on your own,” Taliesin says. 

“Yeah, but...these?” Sam says, holding up a pair of fishnet arm warmers. “What part of the body do they go on? Arms or legs?”

“Arms,” Taliesin says. 

Sam looks hopefully at Taliesin again and Taliesin sighs. “Go put the shirt and pants on and I’ll help you with the rest,” he says. 

“I can do my own makeup,” Sam says.

“Oh dear,” Taliesin says as he watches Sam take the clothes and head off to do his makeup and change. 

“I look ridiculous,” Sam says after Taliesin’s finished tugging the arm warmers and the fingerless gloves on him and the two of them have managed to get the wig pinned into place. 

“Isn’t that what you were going for?” Taliesin says. “Although I wish you’d have let Travis do your makeup. Your jawline looks like it’s haunted.”

“That’s the point!” Sam says.

“Far be it from me to quibble with your art,” Taliesin says. 

“Thank you, though,” Sam says. “I owe you.”

“Oh, I intend to collect,” Taliesin says, leaning in just a little and grinning wickedly up at Sam.

“Right now?” Sam asks, an equally pleased smile spreading across his face.

“And spoil your look? Heavens, no,” Taliesin says. 

“Later, then,” Sam says. “I still gotta go fill my flask. Did you know we have crushed ice now?”

**  
“You changed,” Taliesin says when he sees Sam heading back towards the table at the close of their break.

“Do you have any idea how itchy that wig is?” Sam says. “And I think the gloves were making it harder to roll dice. I folded all of your stuff and it’s back in the bag. I’ll make sure you get it back before we leave.”

“Thanks,” Taliesin says. 

“I try,” Sam says.

“You are most certainly trying,” Taliesin says, and both he and Sam laugh.

“Did you really mean it? About collecting on that favor?” Sam asks.

“I did, although I certainly have a variety of favors that you could do for me,” Taliesin says, stepping a little closer to Sam than they’d normally stand.

“Right,” Sam says. “Well, uh, whichever one you’d like to collect, that would be fine.” 

“Duly noted,” Taliesin says, and walks back onto the set.

**  
“I found that lost ring,” Sam says, catching up with Taliesin as he’s packing his stuff to go home. 

“Wait, does this mean you actually cleaned your flask?” Taliesin says.

“I poured the liquid out in it at least?” Sam says, holding up the ring between his thumb and forefinger.

“Darling, I thought you’d never ask,” Taliesin says dramatically, raising a hand to his mouth in mock shock. 

“Didn’t Laura just put a ring on it? But, anyways, here you go,” Sam says, taking Taliesin’s right hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. 

“Well then,” Taliesin says. “Now that we’ve made it official, shall we move on to the honeymoon?”

“As long as it’s not going to start with me in the emergency room, I’m all for it,” Sam says.

Taliesin laughs. “I think we can avoid that fate.” He takes Sam’s hand and squeezes it. “C’mon. Unless you’re too tired from the last four hours of shenanigans we just pulled, in which case I’ll take a raincheck.”

“I do hate to leave favors uncollected,” Sam says, squeezing Taliesin’s hand. “Let’s go. I’ve already cleared it with the spouses.”

**

“I really ought to discipline you for acting so deliberately obtuse about Goths,” Taliesin says to Sam once they’re in his bedroom.

“C’mon, you know Twitter’s already roasting me for that,” Sam says. 

“And you’re just fanning the flames,” Taliesin says. “Perhaps someone needs to teach you some respect.”

“Some...manners?” Sam says, his lips twitching with the effort not to laugh.

Taliesin laughs and shoves Sam playfully. “You are incorrigible. How do your spouses put up with you?”

“Years of practice,” Sam says. “But. If you feel like I need to be put in my place, you’re welcome to put me there.”

“Oh really,” Taliesin says. “Well then. I think you can start by getting naked.”

“That sounds suspiciously easy,” Sam says as he stands up from the bed. He scrubs his hands through his hair before stripping off his t-shirt. “Ugh. Wig sweat is the worst sweat. Are you sure you don’t want me to shower first?”

“No point,” Taliesin says, making a “go on” gesture towards Sam. 

“You’re not getting naked?” Sam asks.

“I will eventually,” Taliesin says, but he does get up from where he’s perched on the side of the bed and go over to the closet. 

“Are we going to have another fashion show?” Sam asks.

“No, I’m just getting you some accessories,” Taliesin says as he pulls out a small locked box. “I think you’d look very fetching in some cuffs and a collar.”

“If you insist,” Sam says.

“You can refuse,” Taliesin says. “You know that.”

“I didn’t say that,” Sam says as he finishes folding his clothes and putting them on a nearby chair. 

“Then come here,” Taliesin says, beckoning Sam over so that he can snap thick black leather cuffs around his wrist and a matching collar around his neck. 

“Am I properly accessorized now?” Sam asks. 

“Indeed,” Taliesin says, hooking a finger into the ring on the front of the collar to pull Sam in for a kiss.

“Wow,” Sam says softly when they pull apart. “If that’s discipline, clearly I need to rethink some things.”

Taliesin grins. “That’s not the discipline part. Although even that doesn’t have to be unpleasant. Stay.” He lets go of Sam’s collar and walks back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Sam remains standing where he is, and Taliesin smiles. “Well. You can take direction.”

“Sometimes,” Sam says with a half confident smile.

“Knees,” Taliesin says crisply, snapping his fingers and pointing to a space on the ground in front of him. 

Sam takes a step forward and drops to his knees, grimacing a little. 

“Not quite as effortless in our 40s, is it?” Taliesin says. “You want a pillow?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sam says. 

“Tell me if you change your mind,” Taliesin says. “Now lean forward for me.”

Sam waggles his eyebrows but then is surprised when Taliesin pulls Sam’s arms behind his back and clips the cuffs together. “There we are,” Taliesin says, twining his fingers in Sam’s hair and tugging Sam’s head back up. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Sam asks. 

“What you’re told,” Taliesin says. He tugs Sam’s hair once more before letting go, tapping his chin with a finger and contemplating. 

Sam tries not to fidget and succeeds for approximately a minute.

“Good lord, you’re worse than Travis,” Taliesin says. 

“Sorry?” Sam says. “Also, don’t you mean Good Dark Lord? Or Good Satan?”

Taliesin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose to keep himself from laughing. “I could just let you kneel there for a while and contemplate your life choices,” he finally says.

Sam attempts not to grin and fails.

“You’re not convincing me to be merciful here,” Taliesin says.

“Who says I was trying for that?” Sam says. 

“Incorrigible,” Taliesin says. “Fine, let’s find something for that mouth of yours to do, huh?”

“My hands are otherwise occupied, so it’ll have to do?” Sam says. 

“I’ve heard you’re quite good with your mouth. Unless it’s accent-related,” Taliesin says, standing up so that he can shuck off his jeans and underwear.

“Ouch,” Sam says, but without any rancor. “But I’m good at...other things involving my tongue.”

“Let’s find out,” Taliesin says, hooking a finger in the ring on Sam’s collar and yanking Sam forward. 

Sam’s expecting to be nervous -- because who isn’t nervous when they do something new with someone new? -- but he finds going down on Taliesin to be oddly comfortable. Not being able to use his hands, well, that’s a novelty, but Taliesin keeps a finger hooked in Sam’s collar or a hand in Sam’s hair so that Sam doesn’t end up topping over. Taliesin seems to enjoy that thing that Sam knows how to do with his tongue; Sam rejoices inwardly when Taliesin swears incoherently and his fingers tighten in Sam’s hair when Sam does it the first time. Time seems to blur a little -- has it been minutes? Hours? -- but eventually Taliesin’s hips stutter and he cries out sharply, hands clutching at Sam’s hair as he comes. 

“Well?” Sam says breathlessly as he falls back onto his knees after Taliesin lets him go.

“That was… that’ll do,” Taliesin says. 

“Thank you?” Sam says.

“Wiggle your fingers,” Taliesin says, and Sam complies. “All right then. Get up here,” Taliesin says, leaning forward and helping to hoist Sam onto the bed by grasping one of his elbows. He then unclips the cuffs before tipping Sam onto his back and re-cuffing Sam’s hands above his head. 

“What now?” Sam says.

“My turn,” Taliesin says, moving between Sam’s spread legs.

It turns out Taliesin also knows how to do some interesting things with his tongue, and Sam attempts to make a mental note to ask about them later so that he can try them himself, but he quickly gets lost in sensation, letting himself move further and further towards the point of no return, until --

“What? Why?” Sam gasps as Taliesin pulls his head away. Sam looks down to see Taliesin grinning wickedly up at him. 

“Manners,” Taliesin says, and then he laughs. “Lord. I’ve been wanting to say that to you in bed ever since that damn love potion scene two years ago.”

Sam half-laughs, half-moans. “Was I being impolite?” he says. “I don’t even know what I was saying.”

“You weren’t saying much of anything,” Taliesin says. “This is just a disciplinary procedure. Teaching you the error of your ways.”

“I suppose I should have been expecting this -- oh fuck,” Sam says as Taliesin’s mouth unexpectedly descends back onto his cock. He can feel the pleased hum of Taliesin’s laughter through his skin. 

Taliesin teases Sam a while longer, building Sam up and stopping right before Sam’s about to come two more times. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Taliesin asks.

“Yes?” Sam says incoherently. 

“You’re not going to forget that you have, in fact, met a Goth?” Taliesin says, huffing a breath over Sam’s cock.

“Yes,” Sam says.

“Good. I’d hate to think that you’d forget this,” Taliesin says, before putting his mouth and hands on Sam’s cock for one last round. This time he doesn’t stop.

Sam comes back to full awareness when he feels Tailesin unclip his cuffs and rub gently at his wrists. “All right?” Taliesin asks.

“Huh? Yeah,” Sam says. 

“Good,” Taliesin says, unclipping the collar and setting it along with the cuffs on the nightstand. 

“Remind me to borrow your clothes and then accidentally offend you more often,” Sam says. 

“I look forward to whatever you come up with next week,” Taliesin says as he settles back down on the bed.


End file.
